What Day Is it? It's April Fools!
by glo1196
Summary: What happens when Espo and Ryan go to far with their pranks? It could cause a disaster!


**Couldn't sleep so threw this together. As a kid I loved today, as an adult teacher, maybe not so much. Hope you enjoy this short tale of our favorite Castle couple. **

Kate hated this day of the year. The boys will be up to their eyeballs in crazy hi-jinx. Those two would have been planning things for today for the last year, and if she hadn't been practically been living at the loft, Castle would have been in the thick of things with them.

So, she was partially prepared for what the day might hold. When she got to the office, and her plaque said, "Detective Heat" she rolled her eyes. Then the background on her computer had been changed to the picture of her in her Nebula 9 cosplay outfit from college, she eyed them over the computer and snarled. They actually shrunk away, but she knew they were far from done.

It wasn't until they played with her coffee that she threatened bodily harm, and they had scampered out to quickly find her a replacement or face dumpster duty.

LT had found his stapler in bedded in green jello. Karpowski had found that the creamy center of her Oreos had been replaced with toothpaste. Velasquez had her desk Saran wrapped. They had been busy little bees.

Castle had faired better. When he came in he checked his chair carefully to make sure it was secure and it was. The boys kept creeping up behind him, but he had been careful, and so far had skirted any disasters. Even the Saran Wrap across the toilet or bubble wrap under the toilet seat had not worked.

It was the end of the day and everyone was on edge. Castle and Beckett were in the break room when it happened, and it escalated quickly.

"Well, I'm tired of it. It's time you grew up Castle!" Her body was rigid and right in his face. She poked him in the chest with a finger, making him step back.

"Well, maybe you should lighten up, Detective. Stop being so damn uptight!" He threw right back at her."Live a little, let your hair down, maybe a little cops gone wild. We're all just trying to have some fun!"

"Life isn't always about fun, Castle." She sneaks as he shakes his head "People do grow up you know. Of course you wouldn't know that! How can I ever take you seriously! Maybe you're not ready to get married."

"You know what maybe not! I'm tired of you bringing that up. Maybe you're just looking for an excuse out!"

The precinct is silent. You could hear a pin drop, as everyone stands around listening to the scene. Ryan and Espo sit at their desk wide eyed as they watched their friends implode.

"Fine the weddings off! And don't come back, you irresponsible jack ass. We were fine before you got here!" She yells as he slams the door behind him and stalks off to the elevator ignoring everyone.

"FINE!" He hisses loudly back at her as the elevator doors shut.

Everyone stands shocked for a second, then return to work, though the mood is suddenly somber. Kate sits in the break room, her back towards the door. Her shoulders shake and everyone gives her some privacy.

Espo and Ryan are the first to try to approach her. "Hey Beckett, you ok?" Asks Ryan sheepishly.

She positively shakes her head but doesn't turn around. "I just need a moment, ok guys?"

They back away from the door and go back to their desks. Glancing up and keeping tabs on her as she sits alone. About an hour later, she gets up, walks to her desk, stares at his chair and picks up her coat.

"I'm heading home. I'm useless right now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She never looks at them, doesn't make eye contact, and heads for the stairs.

"Javi, you don't think mom and dad..."

Espo doesn't answer. His face reflects how upset he is for his friends.

She drives to her apartment, turns on some lights and some music. Then decides to go for a walk and pick up something to eat. Ryan and Espo have tried calling both of them, numerous times, but to no avail.

At about 10 pm, the two pranksters received a text. It's a picture of Mom definitely kissing Dad in the bedroom with the subject saying, "GOTCHA! April Fools..fools!"

"Everyone was in on it but you two! We'll see you tomorrow bright and early! Pay backs a bitch!"

Oh, this was war...next year was going to be BIG, thought the two pranked detectives.

Meanwhile back at the loft. After a wonderful dinner with the family, Martha and Alexis had suspiciously made themselves scarce for the night. The rest of the evenings activities have centered rightly on the birthday boy. He's lying in bed naked when Beckett comes out of the bathroom in soft black leather.

"Definitely not an April fool gag, I hope?" as his eyes roam her body, and hands clench the sheets.

"No, Castle not an April Fools gag. This is all very real'" she purrs, as she nibbles on his ear. "Incluing the 43 spanks."


End file.
